To You, I'll Give The World
by Klaine's Love
Summary: After 1X06, Magnus is still weak from saving Luke and Alec stays to help him.
**Hi ! This is my first Malec story so I hope you like it, if there are English mistakes I apologize and feel free to point them out to me so I can improve ! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought.**

* * *

Jace, Clary and Simon had left after Luke had fallen asleep in one of Magnus' room, leaving Alec with Magnus, who was currently lying on his couch, not caring much about the drying blood that was still there. Saving Luke had exhausted him and drained him from his powers so he couldn't heal himself and Alec had decided to stay with him, partly because he didn't want to go home to face his parents and because they owed the man but mainly because he wanted to stay with this mysterious warlock that intrigued him and fascinated him. Not that he would admit that out loud obviously. Alec was quite tired too since Magnus had taken his strength but he didn't show it, wanting to help the warlock as much as he could.

"Do you need anything ?" Alec asked while kneeling next to Magnus, who was watching him discreetly. They were still holding hands like earlier, as if Magnus still needed Alec's strength.

"No, just you." Magnus answered softly, making Alec blush. He didn't understand what Magnus saw in him and he wasn't sure if he was being serious but he enjoyed it. It wasn't often that people were actually nice to him, let alone flirted with him. If that's what it was.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get you water, don't move." Alec said while getting up and letting go of Magnus' hand. He hated the loss of the warmth but he couldn't stand Magnus' gaze on him anymore. He was looking at him too intensely as if he was waiting for Alec to do something. The warlock pouted a little when Alec let go of his hand but he didn't say anything. Alec came back quickly with a glass of water that Magnus quickly drank. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. He put the glass on the table and took Alec's hand again, smirking a little when he saw Alec blush and look down. He never ceased to enjoy seeing this man blush so easily.

"So, how are you feeling ?" Alec asked after a few seconds of silence during which Magnus stared fondly at the younger man who was so fascinating.

"I've been better but I'll fine, don't worry." Magnus answered with a smile, liking the idea that Alec cared about him, even though that might not be true. "I'm 800 years old, I've had worse."

"Well then, you don't need me here, do you ?" Alec said with a small smile, seeming more confident than earlier, which made Magnus smile.

"Actually, I'm hurting very much, please help me ?" That made Alec laugh, which made Magnus smile. He felt like it had been a long time since the shadow hunter had last laughed. This thought saddened him.

"I wouldn't have thought you were a big baby." Alec gently mocked. "But fine, I'll stay here. I don't want the death of the most important warlock on my hands."

Magnus just smiled at that, knowing he'll get revenge for that later, and Alec looked at him with a fond smile on his face too. They stayed like that for a while until Alec yawned.

"Are you tired ?" The warlock asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"We can go to my bedroom if you want." Magnus suggested and Alec blushed again and gaped at him, not knowing how to answer. "Not like that, don't worry, I can wait for that kind of stuff. I just don't want you to fall asleep on the floor."

Alec nodded and helped Magnus stand up. The warlock was a little dizzy and Alec put his arm under his shoulder to help him. They went to the bedroom like that and Alec had a feeling Magnus didn't need his help that much but he didn't say anything. He liked it too. When they got to the room, Alec gently helped Magnus sit on his bed and he sat on the chair next to the bed. Magnus rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, come here, this bed is big enough for the two of us. I didn't tell you to come to my room to fall asleep in an uncomfortable chair. Don't worry, I swear I won't do anything." The warlock said and Alec approached the bed shyly before sitting on the edge, next to Magnus who was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall.

"By the way, thank you for everything you did for us, I'm not sure we thanked you yet." Alec said after a few minutes of silence.

"It was nothing." Magnus smiled at him and Alec couldn't stop himself from smiling too.

"Well, it was not nothing, otherwise you wouldn't be so exhausted. And we haven't even paid you yet." Alec insisted.

"I'm fine and don't worry, you don't have to pay me." Alec looked at the warlock as if he were crazy.

"What ? Of course we're gonna pay you, I mean, you're the most requested warlock and you don't work for free, we'll pay you like every other client."

"But you're not any client." Magnus whispered and Alec almost didn't hear it. He blushed a little and felt another smile grow on his face. It was the first time he heard Magnus say something that sweet to him without flirting blatantly with him. He liked that too.

"I still can't believe Jace and Clary made you do that, they're so annoying and selfish ! You shouldn't have helped them in the first place." Alec said to change the subject. He had been really angry at those two when he had arrived and he had seen how weak Magnus had been because of them. He felt the anger come back and he couldn't control himself. He was really mad. He didn't really understand why exactly, he didn't know Magnus that well but he still thought that was disrespectful to ask so much of him and not even thank him after.

"Well, Clary wants to find her mother ..." Magnus started.

"Yes well that doesn't mean she can just use everyone and do whatever she wants ! She is so selfish. She came out of nowhere and now we all have to do whatever she wants ? She's so annoying. And Jace just runs after her all the time, like a little puppy, not caring about anything. He doesn't even listen to me anymore, it's all about her. They are so irresponsible and annoying !" Alec ranted and Magnus let him do so, a small smile on his face.

"I see you carry them in your heart." The warlock joked and Alec looked down, embarrassed at having blown up.

"I'm sorry, it's just … I don't like how they treated you." He said quietly.

This time, it was Magnus who didn't know what to answer. He wasn't used to people caring about him. People usually cared about the warlock helping them, not about the person he was. Alec made him smile again and he wondered if he would stop smiling because of him one day. He hoped not.

"Why did you help us anyway ?" Alec asked to change a little the subject.

"Well at first, I just wanted my necklace back but then I met you and I just wanted to see you again." Magnus smirked when he saw the little smile on Alec's face. "But Jocelyn is my friend so I guess I have to take care of her daughter any way I can … No matter how annoying she might be. And we know how much she can be."

Alec laughed and a comfortable silence settled in. The shadow hunter then noticed he had moved and was now half lying next to Magnus. He blushed and looked away when he saw Magnus' soft gaze on him. He coughed and got up.

"Hum, I'm going to … get a glass of water, do you want one ?" He asked but left before he could get an answer.

He knew he was falling for this man but he didn't want to admit it because he was still scared it was just a game for the warlock. So he decided to show nothing until he knew more. But if he was being honest with himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist for long. When he came back to the room with water, the warlock was asleep so Alec allowed himself to relax. He looked fondly at Magnus, finding him very beautiful. Of course, he was always handsome and entrancing but seeing him asleep was something different. He seemed delicate but Alec knew how strong he really was. Alec took a blanket and put it softly on the warlock, carefully. He then hesitated. He didn't know if he should leave or stay and sleep in the chair or if should get in the bed too. He finally decided to go to sleep in the bed when he felt how bad his back was hurting. The bed was big enough for the two of them to sleep in without being close. That's what he thought before falling asleep. And when he woke up cuddling with Magnus, well, he thought he could enjoy it while it lasted. He might not get another chance to be this close to the man who was starting to become someone important to him.

* * *

 **So, what did you think ? I think it's clear I don't like Clary and Jace ... Tell me if you liked it or not !**


End file.
